In symmetric multiprocessing database systems, a single memory controller is shared by a number of central processing units (CPUs). Communications with the shared memory controller can cause congestion when there are multiple simultaneous accesses to the memory. To address this problem, non-uniform memory access (NUMA) systems were developed. However in a NUMA database system if the data is not properly distributed amongst the CPUs, the system may nonetheless become congested, leading to unacceptable latency in the accessing of data.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.